A diagnostic port, which is also referred to as a data link connector (DLC) or an on-board diagnostic (OBD) port, provides an interface whereby entities, such as technicians, mechanics and customers can access information on a vehicle network. Traditionally, the OBD port allows unrestricted access to multiple vehicle buses of the vehicle network, which allows diagnostic tools to configure Electronic Control Units (ECUs) and access data.